lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hill Valley
Hill Valley is a Back to the Future location featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background 1885 Hill Valley in 1885 is a western town full of cowboys, horses and saloons, as well as the famous Courthouse and Clock Tower which at this point in time are still under construction. 1985 Hill Valley in 1985 is a small town somewhere in California where Marty McFly and Doc Brown live. The most well known area in the town would be the Courthouse which is in front of the famous broken Clock Tower. 2015 Hill Valley in 2015 is full of flying cars, weather controllers, Hoverboard's and still features the famous Courthouse with the broken Clock Tower. Dimensions Crisis At some point in the story, Lord Vortech fights Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf in Hill Valley in the year 1885. This is explored in the level: Once Upon A Time Machine in the West. Locations * Hill Valley Courthouse * Cafe 80's * Lyon Estates * Twin Pines Mall * Cinema Hologram Trivia * The 1885, 1985, and 2015 versions of Hill Valley are all set to be in LEGO Dimensions. * The 1985 Hill Valley Adventure World gives out a more movie-like, de-saturated tone to the figures. * The Jaws 19 title is replaced with Bruce 19, possibly because Warner Bros. not owning the rights to the Jaws franchise. However, the name Bruce was the name of the shark given by the director, Steven Spielberg. * The Clock Tower from the Courthouse has been removed in the 1985 and 2015 versions of the town in the game, possibly hinting to a renovation. This is ironic with a recurring theme in the first two movies with the clock tower on the threat of being replaced by the town fathers, including Mayor Goldie Wilson. * Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel from the alternate 1985 version of Hill Valley (1985A) was shown on the packaging from the Back to the Future level pack, but the image has since been removed and replaced with Cafe 80's from the 2015 timeline. Possibly because the heavy adult themes of the timeline (gambling, peep shows, use of the word "hell", X-rated films, alcohol, prostitutes, biker gangs and nude barmaids) were not appropriate for the game. ** However, some boxes still carry the Pleasure Paradise Casino and Hotel pic on the packaging, even with the removal of said place. * Gremlins and some episodes of Knight Rider are filmed in the same location as Hill Valley. Gallery BB6A8A81-8650-4069-9A2F-1C4ED7FAD790.PNG Vortech2.png|Lord Vortech's in his original scrapped Western disguise in 1885 Hill Valley BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG BATMAN&WILDSTYLEVSVORTECH.png BATWINGVSLORDVORTECH.png Screen13.jpg hill valley showdown.png CHROMA.png BatsyElemental.png hill valley city.png|1985 Hill Valley hill valley 2015.png|2015 Hill Valley Back to the Future Teaser.png|Doc Brown and Marty McFly in their hometown SupermanMarty.png 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg|Doc Brown meeting Twelfth Doctor in 1885 Hill Valley Marty McFly 3.PNG Marty McFly 2.PNG Twin Pines Mall.PNG Harley and Uni.png|Harley Quinn and Unikitty taking on Nindroids in 1885 Hill Valley SonicDoc.jpeg Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Locations Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Wave 1